Interactive television (iTV) is currently available in varying forms and there is perhaps no single, universally accepted definition for this term. Most, however, would agree that iTV combines, in some form or other, the passive viewing experience of traditional TV viewing with the interactive nature of the World Wide Web. Thus, in different implementations, iTV might allow viewers (perhaps more appropriately termed subscribers) to review local news headlines or weather forecasts while watching their favorite television shows, to chat with other viewers about the latest plot twists. Many cable and satellite TV providers have deployed iTV systems that allow subscribers to order products seen in commercials or video on demand presentations with the click of a remote control button. And certainly all iTV systems have a version of an interactive program guide that allows subscribers to learn about and select desired programming.
These and other iTV services are deployed as a set of applications over the service provider's network. Such applications are received at the subscriber's premises via a set-top box or similar unit, where they are executed and the corresponding data is displayed on a television. Managing these applications, however, is difficult for the system operator because the applications are often provided by different vendors. Therefore, an application management system that is capable of controlling deployment of iTV applications would be desirable.